Episode 1
Episode 1 is the first episode of Water Flavored Popsicles and was uploaded on YouTube by OfficialCoolCidsClub on December 28, 2013. It focuses on Richard Burton, Raheem Nye, and Billy D. Intern working at the main factory and showing how the workers are treated. It is eight minutes and fifty-seven minutes long. PLOT Richard Burton introduces himself and tells the camera crew that he's going to give them a behind the scenes look of what they do at Water Flavored Popsicles, Inc. He takes them upstairs to where the employees work, where Raheem Nye attempts to talk to him, but is ignored and called "pretty much useless" as the company's only paid employee. After not being able to find the popsicles, Richard yells and asks Raheem where are they, when he replies that they have Icebreaker mints. Richard then proceeds to yell into a pillow. Raheem is then interviewed and is about to tell them how crazy Richard is, when he interrupts and asks if they're talking about him. Raheem says no and then goes on about the constant abuse he receives from his boss and says he just deals with it so he can get a good paycheck. Billy D. Intern is playing a video game upstairs, when Richard suddenly attacks him and asks him where his shrimp chips are. Richard yells to a horrified Billy to find them, in which he quickly does as Richard stuffs them down his throat. Billy is then interviewed and says he's been working as an intern for two days. He is asked about how he feels about his boss, which he looks around, scoots his chair up, and tells them that he's crazy. Richard then goes on to explain how they make their elite products, showing off tools like the water flavored extracting machine and a sink. He then goes to the Water Flavored Popsicles Testing Room, where he is encountered by a test subject that somehow grew gorilla hands. He tries to cover it up and tells the cameras that it isn't really happening and not their fault, saying if it's shown it will ruin the company. He calls to Raheem about their problem and tells him to take care of it. Raheem tells the mutant test subject to put down a glass he's holding, but he instead slaps him. The test subject puts it down, but Raheem stabs and kills him while Richard says it wasn't supposed to happen. Raheem drags him off while Richard later calls his employees a "piece of crap" and says they just work all day and are stupid. Raheem is about to drink a glass of water when Richard takes it from him and chugs it down even though Raheem says it isn't ready, Richard then assaults him and asks him why isn't it better as he pushes a cameraman out of the way. Upstairs, he finds Billy sleeping and jumps and attacks him In what is probably a flashback, Richard is interviewing Billy for a job at the company. He asks him if he'll take care of it. Billy then questions his methods of yelling and punching, which makes Richard mad. Billy then tells him that he would be a very good contribution to the company. Richard asks what he'll do to help them and he says he'll work. Richard goes on to explain that he doesn't like one word answers, and then asks Billy if he will kill the cameraman. The cameraman tells him not to do it, and Richard says it was a trick question then screams at the camera. Raheem is working when Richard pushes all of his many papers off his desk for no reason and then tells them that they have made a total profit of $23,000,125,900, which Richard tells him to take care of. Richard tells the cameras that he came up with the idea of the company on a bus while diagnosed with anger issues and told Raheem about it, who said it was a good idea. Raheem would take care of the financial aspects while Richard would deal with the business parts, even though Raheem has no shares. Billy asks Richard if he can have a Water Flavored Gingerbread House because he's hungry, but Richard tells him no and to take care of it. He then furiously asks Raheem why he's on a break, and tells him to stop because he doesn't get any breaks. Raheem goes back to work as Richard finishes the episode as he's cutting his wrists. Category:Episodes